


Cakes and Coming Out

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: Adrinath August Day 17 - Coming OutOnly two more people for Nathaniel to come out to before he tells his parents. Ariel and Lily Kurtzberg, his sisters.





	Cakes and Coming Out

“Nath, if you don’t tell us what you dragged us in here for, I _will_ flush your sketchbook down the toilet.” Ariel spoke up, draped across Nathaniel’s bed as Lily sat beside her.

Nathaniel paused his pacing, pulling his bangs away from his face with one hand as the other tugged at the sleeve of his jacket.

“You _can’t_ tell maman or mère though, okay? I’m gonna tell them later, but I wanted to do this in stages.” Nathaniel spoke, Lily and Ariel sitting up at how serious he sounded.

“Alright, we won’t tell them.” Ariel said, Lily nodding in agreement.

Nathaniel paused his pacing for a moment, reaching back to drag his desk chair forward so he could sit down., although as soon as he did, his leg started bouncing.

“I talked to Rose and Juleka earlier,” He started, getting a hum and nod from his sisters, “And then I wanted to tell you two. Then I was gonna tell maman and mère.”

Lily looked at Ariel anxiously, Ariel quickly reaching over to hold her sister’s hand. 

“Alright little mermaid, you better spill before Lily here has a heart attack,” Ariel spoke up, eyes narrowing as Nathaniel avoided their eyes, “You didn’t get in a fight or anything did you? Cause I’m not covering for you if you did.”

“No, I didn’t get in a fight,” Nathaniel rolled his eyes, a huff of breath escaping him and he squared his shoulders, “I just wanted to tell you two that I’m bisexual.”

There was silence for a moment as Nathaniel fidgeted, but it was soon broken by Ariel’s giggles, Lily grinning as Nathaniel looked up in shock.

“That explains all the dorky finger guns you were doing, and all the drawings you have of that model boy, Adrien?” Ariel spoke, Nathaniel flushing red at her words, turning away with a huff. “You know we obviously aren’t gonna treat you any differently right? Well, there’ll be more teasing opportunities over your dorky crushes, but otherwise you’re still the same Nath.”

Nathaniel groaned, grabbing a pillow to shove over his face as Lily simply nodded along with Ariel’s speech.

“You guys are the worst sisters ever,” he groaned, slumping out of his chair so he could lay on the floor, “I don’t understand what ‘finger guns’ have to do with anything though.”

“Didn’t you know, the bisexual greeting is the finger guns. It’s why I’ve been doing it all the time,” Ariel responded, getting a smiling nod from Lily, “Now, when were you planning on telling _the parentals_ , cause if you wait too long, it might come back to bite you.”

“Yeah, I know. You two are heading to the sleepover tomorrow right? I was thinking of telling them then.”

“You know, you _really_ don’t have anything to be worried about right? Oh crap wait, did you make a cake?”

Nathaniel’s face paled and his hands slid back to grasp his red locks.

“No! God, I completely forgot. Maybe I can ask Marinette to help me make one tomorrow before they get home.”

“Better get on it Nath, you know how they feel about the cakes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure I have one ready for them tomorrow,” Nathaniel spoke, pausing when Ariel and Lily got up to leave his room, “Hey, Ariel? Lily? Thank you.”

Ariel gave him a soft smile as Lily rushed over to give him a quick hug, pulling back moments later to head back to Ariel’s side.

“If you _really_ want to thank us, hurry up and text Marinette to help you with the cake before you forget.” Ariel responded, ducking with a laugh as Nathaniel responded with throwing a pillow at her.

“Well, four down, two more to go.” Nathaniel muttered, getting up so he could grab his phone, shooting off a quick text to Marinette before falling into bed, pulling his favorite pillow to his chest as he shut his eyes and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> So you're probably _super_ confused about the cake thing, so I'll explain! In my house, before I came out as pan, my parents told me and my sisters that if we were going to come out, even if we were straight, we had to bake them a cake. If we came out as bi and then later said nah, we're gay, we had to make a different cake. I made one when I came out as pan, so I thought it'd be funny to throw that in there as something Nath's moms do.
> 
> Also, Ariel is Nath's older sister, and Lily is his younger. Lily doesn't talk a lot, and she's pretty attached to Ariel's side, which is fairly obvious. There's a bit of backstory there, but since it's not relevant to this story, I didn't include it. If you're interested, I might do drabbles with the Kurtzberg family, but that would be after every other fic I have to do. If you have any questions, just shoot them to me, and thank you for reading!
> 
>  **EDIT:** If you'd like to see what Ariel and Lily look like, I posted images of them on my blog at gsiawrites.tumblr.com, they're tagged 'kurtzberg sisters'!


End file.
